It's a New Day
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: "Alright. Here we go.", he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the handle.
1. The truth is revealed

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, this is something that got stuck in my mind since I watched the Major Crimes Finale. I didn't know if I was going to write another story so soon, since I haven't finished yet my other story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind until it was written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters that may be created by me for this story.**

* * *

"Rusty!", a panicked cry was heard from the hospital room.

A nurse ran quickly to the room and was a little surprised to find her awake. It only lasted a second or two, as she noticed that the woman was in distress and panic. She hurried towards the bed and checked the monitor to see if everything was right. She pressed a button that was located above the bed and looked at the older woman. "Don't worry, Mrs. Flynn.", she placed a hand on her shoulder. Another nurse burst in the room a little out of breath. "Nadine, get Dr. Torres immediately. She is awake.", she watched for a few seconds as the other woman nodded and left the hospital room.

"Rusty!", she said again this time calmly.

"Don't worry. The doctor will be here shortly and we will soon inform your family.", the woman told her in a soft voice and took a chart from the end of the bed to write down the readings from the monitor.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and the doctor came in. He approached his patient and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, Sharon?", he asked as the nurse gave him the chart with the readings.

"I am worried about my son. I feel like something happened.", she looked around her and then at her doctor with a frown.

"What's the last thing you remember?", he asked her wanting to know what she remembered.

"I was in my office with Lieutenant Provenza interviewing a suspect. I got really angry with her. I started feeling a little dizzy and then everything went black.", she furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand what had happened.

"You collapsed because your heart seized. Detective Sanchez did CPR on you and managed to bring you back. It seized again in the ride to the hospital and the paramedics managed to bring you back once more. After that I followed our plan. Remember?", he asked her as he was a little worried about her memory.

"Yes, I remember.", she took a deep breath. "How long ago I collapsed? What happened?", she felt like weeks had passed.

"You collapsed about three weeks ago. I put you on a temporary coma for a few days to give your body time to rest and get strong in order to receive and accept the transplant. About a week after your collapse we did the heart transplant. It was touch and go for a couple of days, but your body accepted the new heart and you started getting stronger. The last few days you started moving a little and we were waiting for you to wake up.", he stopped to let all that information to settle in before continuing. "You still have a long recovery road ahead of you, but everything looks very-very good.", he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Right. Thank you for everything.", she smiled at him. "Do you know anything about my family?", she was a little worried about them.

"I saw today on the news that Philip Stroh is officially dead and is no longer a threat to you, your family and your team. Everyone is alright.", he waited a few seconds for her to process everything. "Do you want me to call them?", he asked her while knowing already the answer.

"Yes, thank you. I would love to see them. I am a little worried about them.", her smile widened at the thought of seeing her family soon.

"Alright. Try to rest and I will be back soon.", he smiled at her and left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She was relieved to hear that Stroh was finally dead and the others were alright, but she would only be entirely relieved when she would lay her eyes on her husband and her son. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon they would be here in front of her.

* * *

He sighed as he looked around the murder room. It was empty as the team had gone to Chief Mason's office for a meeting, Hobbs had gone back to her office to finish some paperwork and Patrice had left to do some errands. They had decided to gather at Provenza's house for dinner. He looked towards his mother's office and felt sadness again. Stroh was finally dead and he was safe, but his mother wasn't there to hug him and celebrate with all of them.

They had all changed a bit one way or another. Her death had broken them all in different ways. They would still be one big family here in Major Crimes, but some things would never be the same. He looked at the desk Julio had for years and now was empty. Julio had gotten a promotion and had transferred to Criminal Intelligence. He had to be safe to raise his son Mark. He turned to the desk Buzz had and smiled. Buzz had proven to everyone that he could be a good detective and now he had eighteen weeks off to attend the academy, he would return in this team as probationary detective.

He turned around towards Andy's desk. The desk that soon would be empty of his personal belongings. He couldn't sit there since his wife's death and it was logical. He decided to take Julio's desk and he would move his stuff once he returned completely to work.

A few minutes later the team returned to the murder room looking tired. "What happened?", he asked them a little worried.

"Oh, nothing. He wouldn't stop talking.", Provenza sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He gave us today and the weekend off. So, let's get out of here.", he nodded at all of them.

"What are we going to do?", Rusty asked Andy as he approached him.

"Let's go grab lunch, then we can rest and have a shower before going to Provenza's.", the older man smiled at him.

"Alright, let me grab my things from mom's…", he stopped and looked at Andy.

"It's always going to be her office in our minds and our hearts. Don't worry.", he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Go grab your things.", he watched as he nodded and went into the office. It was going to be difficult until they got used to the fact that the office wasn't hers anymore. The ringing of his mobile brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned when he saw that it was Sharon's doctor. "Doctor Torres.", he answered with confusion.

"Andy. How are you?", he asked him.

"I am alright. I was just leaving work to go home with Rusty.", he noticed Rusty looking at him with a frown.

"Oh. Could you come by the hospital? I want to talk to the two of you about something important.", he was careful not to reveal something from the phone.

"Ah, yes. We will be there in half an hour.", he ended the phone call and placed his mobile in his pocket again.

"What's going on?", Rusty was a little confused.

"Doctor Torres wants us to stop by the hospital. He needs to talk to us about something important.", he shrugged at him. "Let's go find out what he wants.", he looked around to make sure the team had left, before following Rusty.

About half an hour later they were at the hospital and outside the doctor's office. Rusty knocked on the door and they waited. "Come in.", Torres called from his desk. "Have a sit, please.", he offered them a smile.

"So, what's going on, doc?", Andy asked him confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. It has to do with Sharon.", he took a deep breath before continuing. "That day…", he started referring to the day she died, "Sharon arranged a meeting with me and Chief Mason through a conference call as I was here in the hospital. She knew how serious her condition was and she wanted Chief Mason to understand why she had to take a leave of absence. During that meeting she made a decision. She was going to have the heart transplant.", he stopped for a minute to let that set in. "During that meeting there was also a plan formed. Knowing that Stroh was probably going after her first to get to Rusty, she decided to fake her death. If Stroh believed that she was dead, he would only have one primary target which would be Rusty. She believed that it would be easier for you to catch Stroh this way.", he stopped and took a deep breath.

"You are telling us that my mother is alive?", Rusty asked him a couple of minutes later.

"Yes.", he simply nodded and watched the older man.

"So her heart didn't seize for real in the office and in the ambulance?", Andy asked thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"Oh, no. Her heart did seize both times. I was watching everything that was happening with her heart through the application. I tried calling her to alert her that she had to stop what she was doing, but she ignored the first call and ended the second.", he sighed and looked at his hands before looking at them again. "I was afraid that her heart was going to stop for real and her plan would somehow succeed and fail at the same time.", he watched as they processed everything that he had told them so far. "When I was sure that she was stable enough and her heart wasn't going to seize again, I put her in a temporary coma as we wanted her body to rest and get strong for the heart transplant. They moved her into a room and I came outside to tell you about her death, I was following the plan.", he watched Andy in case he needed any medical help.

"What happened then? It's been three weeks since the day she collapsed and you informed us about her death.", Rusty asked wanting to know everything that had happened through the three weeks that had passed.

"A week after her collapse we did the heart transplant. It was touch and go for a couple of days, but she was slowly getting stronger and stable. Her body has accepted the transplant and she has been in a room for all those days. She woke up today in panic crying your name.", he pointed at Rusty and noticed that his eyes were a little red and full of unshed tears. "It was the first time that she woke up and was fully alert of her surroundings. She is getting stronger by the day. In about two weeks we are going to do some tests to see if everything is alright with her organism and the new heart. If the tests come back without a negative result, we are going to transfer her in a normal room where she can receives visits from others without the risk of infection or a virus.", he offered them a reassuring smile.

"Can we see her?", Andy asked him with hope. He wanted to see her and hug her.

"Yes, you can see her. However, one at a time and you have to wear scrubs from head to toe as we have to be very careful and cautious. Alright?", he watched them nod and stood up. "How is going to go first?", he asked as they walked outside and to the area where they had everything they needed to wear.

"You go first, kid. I can wait a few minutes more.", Andy placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"She knows that Stroh is dead and that you are all safe, but she needs to see you both with her own eyes in order to be fully relaxed.", he informed them as he gave Rusty everything he needed to wear. "Put these on and I will be back in a minute to take you to your mother.", the doctor left them alone.

"Oh. My. God.", he took a deep breath and looked at Andy. "I still can't believe that mom is alive and is going to be alright.", he let a few tears to fall freely.

"I know, kid. I feel the same way.", he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the younger man. "Later we have to see how we are going to break the news to your siblings and the team.", he didn't know how they were going to explain everything that had happened with Sharon.

"I think that Sharon should be the one to speak with Emily and Ricky, and one of us should be with her when that happens.", Rusty said as he wore the blue cap the doctor gave him. "We will figure out later how we are going to tell the new to the team. We will have to go to the gathering in the evening.", he reminded him.

"Alright. I have an idea. I will think it through while you are inside with your mother and we will talk later.", he smiled at the younger man.

"Ready, Rusty?", the doctor approached them with a smile.

"Yes, I am ready.", he nodded and looked at Andy who just smiled at him with a nod.

"Alright, follow me.", they walked a few steps and stopped outside a closed door. "She is getting stronger, but she may tire easily. If you notice that she is getting drowsy, stay by her side and let her sleep. I will come and get you in about half an hour.", he smiled at the younger man and nodded to him to open the door and go inside.

"Alright. Here we go.", he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the handle.

 **A/N: Please leave a review to let me what you think. I don't know anything about medical stuff, only what I have seen in movies and series. So, some things may not be true. Should I continue this story?**


	2. Rusty's Reaction

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so very much for your reviews, follows and favourites. It really means a lot to me. I had accepted Sharon's death, but I had a tiny hope that she would be alive. So, I wanted to explore what could have happened if this story was true. Also, I wanted to say once more that I don't know anything about medical stuff, only what I have seen in movies and series. In fanfiction everything is possible. This chapter is about Rusty's reaction to his mother's plan and comforting each other. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters I may create for this story.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _Ready, Rusty?", the doctor approached them with a smile._

" _Yes, I am ready.", he nodded and looked at Andy who just smiled at him with a nod._

" _Alright, follow me.", they walked a few steps and stopped outside a closed door. "She is getting stronger, but she may tire easily. If you notice that she is getting drowsy, stay by her side and let her sleep. I will come and get you in about half an hour.", he smiled at the younger man and nodded to him to open the door and go inside._

" _Alright. Here we go.", he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the handle._

He pushed the handle downwards and when he heard the click, he pushed the door to open. It was a little heavier than others, but he figured that it was normal. The sight in front of him caught his attention. There was his mother laying in a hospital bed again, but this time safe, alive and getting stronger. There was a machine on her left side that monitored her heart and her vitals. After watching the monitor for a few seconds, he turned his attention to his mother. She was a little pale, but nothing like the last two times she had ended up in the hospital. She had her eyes closed and it seemed like she was more at peace now.

He took a deep breath and let a tear fall before wiping it away. Slowly he approached the bed from her right side and just looked at his mother for a few seconds. Eventually, he sat down on the chair next to the bed and took hold of her hand making it more real to him that she was there in front of him, that she was alive. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand letting a few tears fall freely now.

"Rusty.", she was so relieved to see her right next to her, safe and alive. "You are alright, honey.", she let a few tears of relied fall.

"Mom.", he stood up quickly and hugged her gently, as he was worried that he was going to hurt her if he held more tightly. He started crying from relief, at being able to hug his mother again. "I am so glad that you are alive. I love you so much, mom.", he tightened his hold on her just a little bit and felt her rubbing his back soothingly.

For the next couple of minutes neither said anything. They were just relieved and happy to hold each other. Sharon felt like a weight was lifted from her heart and shoulders as she was holding her son in her arms. Knowing that Stroh was dead and Rusty was no longer in danger made it easier for her to relax and breathe.

"Why did you do it, mom?", he asked as he pulled back from the embrace and started pacing in the room.

"Rusty.", she whispered with a smile. She knew that they would all be relieved to be alive, but they were also going to be upset or even furious with her about the whole thing.

"Do you know what it did to us watch you collapse in your office? We all run to your office wanting to help you. The lieutenant and Buzz had to drag me away from your office as I was screaming for you. I had time to watch Julio do CPR on you before they pulled me away.", he couldn't stop pacing. He was feeling so relieved that she was alive, but he was also furious with her for putting them through so much pain. "Andy was with you in the ambulance while the rest of us followed closely behind. A nurse showed us the waiting room, but I couldn't sit down. I was so worried about, but I had to keep an eye on Andy as well. He was ready to collapse when the doctor informed the two of us that you were dead. For a minute I was afraid that he was going to collapse as well and in the end I was going to plan for two funerals.", he stopped for a moment and looked at his mother. "The next three weeks were full of grief and tears for you, worry about Andy, Emily and Ricky, fear and determination about Stroh.", he watched as she let the tears fall freely.

"Oh, Rusty.", she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "It was so very hard to suggest that plan. It hurt me so much to think all the pain that my death would cause you.", she wiped her tears away with her hands.

"I know that Stroh would have probably wanted to get you out of the way before going after me. I know that it would be easier if he only had one target to concentrate on, but what would have happened if something went wrong while they were doing the heart transplant? What would have happened if you died a few days after your fake death? The doctor would have to inform us about it and we would go through all that pain for a second time. It would be even worse the second time because we would know that there had been one last chance for you to be alive.", he wiped his own tears and took a deep breath trying to hold any tears back.

"I know, honey.", she looked at him and took hold of his hand. "Doctor Torres had explained to me everything about the two options I had. I thought about everything while I was in the hospital the last time before the doctor released me. I knew that I was taking great risks with this plan. I knew that if something went wrong, it would be even worse for you. I had to take the chance, Rusty.", she took a deep breath. "I know that it might have been easier if I had included you to my plan, but I needed all of you to be real about your grief for me. If you knew about my plan, there would be danger that one of you would do something to reveal it. I could very well be dead, Rusty. My heart did seize two times that day.", she wiped her tears away. "I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you by faking my death, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that in the end you would be safe. You are alive, Rusty. That is what matters to me, honey. You are all safe and Stroh is finally out of our lives for good.", she squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh, mom.", he took a deep breath and looked at his mother. "I am so very glad that you alive.", he sat down next to her and lay in her arms trying to be gentle.

"I am very glad too, honey.", she started rubbing his back soothingly. "I will be able to watch you becoming a lawyer and watch all of my kids forming their own families.", she smiled at that thought.

"We need to see how we are going to break the news to everyone else, especially Emily and Ricky.", he pulled back and looked at his mother. "They are going to be very glad that you are alive, but they are going to be mad as well. It may be even worse than me.", he looked down at their hands when she took hold of her hand. "Emily was a mess for the few days she was here. She broke down in front of me twice. The first time we were alone in your room, the second time Ricky was with us. She made me promise that I would stay safe, because she couldn't lose me as well.", he lifted his head to look at her.

"Oh, my baby girl.", she felt tears in her eyes as she thought of her daughter being so sad. "Emily was always the most sensitive and emotional. She always tried to be strong, help and take care of the others. Many times I had found her crying in her room late at night. Especially when she would hear me fighting with her father. She would take her brother in her room, give him her Walkman to listen to music and hold him in her arms. She never let him hear the fights between their father and me, and if he heard she would put his mind at ease.", she smiled sadly at her son when he squeezed her hand.

"That's my sister.", he simply said with a sad smile. "We also need to see how we are going to break the news to the team. Although, I will let you talk about that with Andy. He told me that he had an idea, but didn't tell me what that idea was.", he shrugged at her.

"Tell me about the team. How is everyone?", she asked curious about everything that she missed the last three weeks.

"Well, I will start with Julio. He is now a lieutenant and transferred to Criminal Intelligence.", he looked at her to see her reaction.

"I am very proud of him. The team will definitely miss him, but I completely understand his reasoning. Our job is very difficult and dangerous and he has Mark to think now.", she smiled at her son. "We are still going to see him. We will organize a gathering at least once a month with everyone. What about the others?", she had a feeling that something else had changed with the team.

"Buzz has the next eighteen weeks off to attend the academy and come back in the team as a probationary detective.", he smiled when she chuckled.

"I suppose that his dream will finally come true. He is going to be an amazing detective.", she smiled proud of the young man. "I assume Lt. Provenza was put in charge of Major Crimes.", she looked at her a little worried that Chief Mason took the job from him.

"Yes, he is in charge of Major Crimes. But now that you are alive, what is going to happen?", he was curious about it now he thought of it.

"It will not change a thing, Rusty. We discussed it with Chief Mason and Doctor Torres.", she took a deep breath before continuing. "Lt. Provenza will stay in charge of Major Crimes. I still have a long recovery road ahead of me, honey. I will be out for at least the next four months. After that we will see what is going to happen. I could continue working, but limited hours or I could retire. I don't know, Rusty.", she shrugged at him. "I have to think about it. I have to speak with Andy, Doctor Torres and Chief Mason. It will be a while before we will take any final decisions.", she squeezed his hand and smiled at her son reassuringly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then leaned back on the pillows.

"Rest, mom. I will stay a few more minutes with you before the doctor comes and get me, so Andy can come in and see you.", he smiled at her and sat down on the chair holding her hand.

* * *

A few minutes later the doctor came to take him. He placed a soft kiss on his mother's forehead and followed the doctor outside where Andy was already dressed to go inside. The doctor left them to go about his rounds saying that he will back later to get Andy. Rusty looked at his stepfather as the doctor left.

"So, how is she?", Andy asked a little worried about his wife.

"She is definitely better than the last two times she ended up here.", he took a deep breath. "I got a little furious with her, but she managed to calm me down. She was resting when the doctor came to get me. Mom is going to be very happy to see you. She is a little worried about you.", he smiled at the older man.

"She is the one that got the heart transplant and she is worried about me?", he chuckled along with Rusty. "That woman is never going to change. Do you want to go home or wait for me?", he asked softly.

"I will wait for you.", Rusty told him as he started taking everything off to throw it.

"Alright. Send a message to Patrice to let her know that we will a little late. If she asks tell her that we were caught in traffic and just got home. Alright?", he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Yes. Don't worry.", he smiled at his stepfather and left to go sit in the waiting room.

Andy walked the few steps and stopped right outside his wife's hospital room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly approached the bed and stopped letting out a relieved sigh upon seeing his wife. "Sharon!", he just couldn't believe it.

 **A/N: Sorry to end it here. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I will try to update the third chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. Andy's Reaction

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites. It really means a lot to me to have your support. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to have as I haven't even thought yet about the end. So, this chapter is about Andy's reaction and comforting each other. We will also learn how they are going to break the news to Emily, Ricky and the team. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea and any characters that I may create for this story.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Andy walked the few steps and stopped right outside his wife's hospital room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly approached the bed and stopped letting out a relieved sigh upon seeing his wife. "Sharon!", he just couldn't believe it._

She opened her eyes upon hearing his voice again and slowly sat up in her hospital bed. She felt her eyes fill with tears and let out a relieved sigh as she saw him standing right there in front of her. "Andy!", he was there safe and alive.

It only took him a second to snap out of his daze. He quickly took the last few steps and hugged her gently worried that he might hurt her. "Oh God!", he was holding his wife in his arms once more. "Babe.", he smiled when he heard her chuckle against his shoulder.

"It feels so good being able to hear it again.", she was holding her husband in her arms once more.

"It feels so good being able to say it again.", he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He just stood there watching her for a few seconds before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a long kiss. A few seconds later they pulled back as their need for air was getting stronger. He sat down on the bed next to her and took hold of her hand. "I need to ask.", he looked at her. "Why did you do it, Sharon?", he was feeling a little upset about the whole thing.

She wanted to smile upon hearing his question, but she didn't because it would only make him more upset. She figured that everyone was going to ask the same question, especially her family. Each one would have its own reasons to ask that question and she was prepared to answer and comfort them. "Andy.", she took a deep breath and looked at her husband. "We all knew that Stroh would probably come for me first and then for Rusty. It would be easier for the team to catch Stroh if he had only one target, if they had to protect only Rusty. Considering my health issues it would be easier for Stroh to believe that I am dead than any other time.", she stopped for a moment to calm down.

"Do you know how I felt watching you collapse in your office?", he stood up and started pacing in the room. "I ran quickly to your office and watched how Julio picked you up in his arms and placed you on the floor. I kneeled beside you holding your hand and talking to you while Julio was doing CPR. I was a little relieved when he managed to get you back. Then I watched how your heart seized again in the ambulance and the paramedics started CPR managing for a second time to get you back.", he stopped in front of her bed and looked at his wife. "I felt like the world ended when he informed us of your death. In the beginning I was so shocked, I couldn't believe that you were gone. After the shock wore off, I just wanted to die to be with you. Rusty doesn't know the truth, but I fainted that day.", he finally said.

"What?", she looked at him with worry and tears in her eyes. "Andy.", she started crying at the thought that she could have lost her husband.

He quickly sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her. "I am alright, babe.", he started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "My blood pressure had been a roller coaster from the shock and the pain I felt from losing you and caused the fainting.", he pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Doctor Torres made me stay here for a couple of hours until he was sure that I was fine before sending me home. He didn't say anything because I asked him to. Only Provenza knows because he was with me.", he told her before she could ask him.

"Oh, Andy.", she took hold of his hand and looked at him.

"Now, can you please tell me everything? I want to know everything.", he looked sternly at his wife leaving no room for any argument.

"That day I made the decision to have the transplant as it was a better choice. I also thought about the plan of faking my death. I went to Chief Mason's office and we video-conferenced Dr. Torres as I wanted him to explain to the chief about the seriousness of my condition. I told them both my plan. In the beginning they were both hesitant as they both explained to me the risks I was taking with this plan. I knew the risks I was taking with my decision, but they couldn't change my mind. We talked and formed the plan.", she stopped for a moment letting all that set in.

"You were taking great risks, Sharon.", he looked at her with worry. "You could have died that day or something could have gone wrong during the heart transplant. Imagine the pain we would feel if we learned that you were alive, but died because something went wrong. It would be worse because we would have known that there had been one last chance for you to be alive.", he looked down at their joined hands.

"We didn't know what was going to happen that day. We didn't know that my heart would actually seize two times. I could have died that day and my plan would succeed and fail at the same time, as I would be dead and one less target for Stroh but I wouldn't have the chance to have the transplant and live.", she squeezed his hand. "It hurt me so much to know the pain I would cause you with my fake death. I wanted you beside me through everything, but if you knew about it you could have done or say something to blow it.", she took a deep breath to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but failed as the tears started falling.

"Oh, babe.", he changed position as he sat down next to her with his back resting against the head of the bed and gathered her in his arms. "Let it out.", he placed a kiss on her head and started rubbing her back soothingly. For the next few minutes they just sat there in silence, the only sound her sobs. She eventually calmed down and took comfort in her husband's arms.

"Rusty told me that you had an idea about breaking the news to the team.", Sharon said a few minutes later breaking the silence.

"Yes. We are gathering tonight in Provenza's house for dinner. First, we have to break the news to your older children. So, we are going to wait a couple of days at least before speaking with the others.", he took a deep breath before continuing. "So, my idea. The doctor and Rusty will be here with you. We will have to bring your laptop. I will gather the others in the condo for dinner. I will send a message to Rusty when the time is right to call me through Skype and we will go from there. What do you think?", he was still rubbing her back in soft strokes.

"It's a good idea. We will have to wait a few days, though.", she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "In a couple of days we will talk with Emily and Ricky. I want you and Rusty here with me. We will have to convince the doctor to let you both in here for a while. Then in a week we will arrange everything to talk to the team.", she placed her hand on his chest and pushed herself back from him. "I love you.", she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too.", he kissed her again this time more passionately. "Have you thought what you are going to do about work?", he asked knowing that she would be a little worried about it.

"Well, Dr. Torres said that if everything goes well in two weeks he will move me to a regular room and I will be able to have more visitors. Then, it would be at least another week in the hospital before going home. I know for sure that I will be out for the next four months at least. After that we shall see how everything is going. I could continue working, limited hours or I could retire.", she sighed heavily and looked at her husband. "I don't know, Andy. I just want to recover and have my family next to me. That's what I have to focus on for now.", she squeezed his hand and smiled when he changed positions so she could lay back in his arms.

"Let's rest for a few minutes before the doctor comes to get me.", he was glad to have her in his arms again.

Sharon laid back down in his arms with her head above his heart. It gave her comfort hearing his heart beating steadily in his chest. It was her spot since he had his heart attack. She closed her eyes and let herself relax knowing that she was in her husband's arms and her son was safe.

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. I don't know when I am going to upload the next chapter as I have to study for a very important exam next week. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
